danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Gonta Gokuhara
Gonta's birthday. |height = 198 cm (6' 6") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 94 kg (207 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 108 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = A NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = |likes = Anthropoids NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Bananas NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Alive |relatives= Human family Wolves (adoptive family) |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Shunsuke Takeuchi}} Gonta Gokuhara (獄原 ゴン太 Gokuhara Gonta) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Entomologist (超高校級の「昆虫博士」''chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase”''). Appearance Gonta is a very tall and muscular teen. He has a noticeably angular face, and long, messy brown hair. He has red eyes and round glasses. He's wearing a brown suit, green tie, and no shoes. He has a bug terrarium strapped around him, matching the color of his tie. As his appearance suggests, he has superhuman strength, but he claims that he's never killed a bug. His angry face is also especially fierce, supposedly due to his upbringing. Personality Gonta likes animals very much, especially insects, and he can even speak with them. He is a very gentle and polite person. However, he turns very angry if people are hating insects.Gonta's profile on the official website. In order to repay his woodland family, he aims to become a true gentleman. He wants to be useful to others, but he prefers not to do physical fighting and violence. He is also very ashamed of himself if he does something a gentleman wouldn't do, like telling lies. He also wants to be useful to his classmates. Because he spent his childhood in the forest, he is lacking general cultural knowledge, and so he often has trouble speaking with the other students. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Entomologist Gonta has been interested in insects since childhood. Because he was raised by animals in the forest, he can speak with them. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods while searching for insects. Thanks to being raised by a family of kind wolves, he survived and learned to speak with animals and insects. After 10 years, he was finally returned safely to his original family and he earned his Ultimate talent.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. Relationships Human family There isn't much information on Gonta's original human family, but he returned to them after he had been missing for ten years. Wolf family As a child, Gonta got lost in the woods. He was raised by a family of wolves, learning to speak with them and other animals. To repay this family for raising him, he aims to be a true gentleman. Quotes *“A gentleman doesn't give up that easily!” *“If you're gonna come, then come!” *“I can't call myself a gentleman if I stay here without fighting!” *“Gentleman never lie!” Trivia *His surname Gokuhara (獄原) translates to "prison meadow". *Similar to Gundham Tanaka, Gonta is rumored to be capable of speaking with animals, though Gonta's ability is supposedly much better as he was raised by wild animals. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive